The generation of a letter, a memorandum, an essay or other documents is a time consuming process. These documents can be composed by writing them, typing them or by dictating them to a machine or another person. It is well known that it is faster to use one's mouth rather than one's hand to compose documents. Studies have also shown that people can dictate faster to a machine than to a secretary. Additionally, studies show that secretaries can transcribe faster and more accurately from a dictation machine than from shorthand notes.
Modern dictation systems have increased the speed of the machine-dictated transcribed document with the result of a cost saving to the users. The characteristics of many of the newer centralized dictation systems is described in an article entitled "Versatile Dictation Equipment Improves Productivity", American Bar Association Journal, Vol. 66, January, 1980, at page 56 et seq, by W. A. Walshe. In these centralized dictation systems voice dictation can be transmitted to an idle transcriber or can be stored on a channel of a voice storage media for later transmission in the event all transcribers are busy. These dictation systems also include computer control to keep up-to-the-minute information on the status of each transcriptionist and each dictation job. Reports and summaries of production by author, department, and transcriptionist are also provided. Additionally, the capability exits to connect any transcriptionist to any dictation job on any channel of the voice storage media.
Despite the advancements made in modern centralized dictation systems some people are still reluctant to dictate documents. One problem people have with existing dictation systems is the delay encountered before they receive the transcription of what they have dictated. Additionally, if the dictator makes an error during dictation and prior to transciption audio corrections are difficult to accomplish. Audio corrections utilizing dictation equipment requires mastering the techniques associated with audio playback, audio insertions, audio deletion and audio punctuation. Some audio corrections, like insertions, are not available with existing equipment. Often the dictation results in a typewritten draft which has taken a while to transcribe and which still requires corrections and/or additions to put the document in final form. These corrections and/or additions are usually annotated to the draft copy. Thus, an additional problem with existing dictation systems is the inability to orally annotate or make changes in the draft copy. The transcription delay, audio correction and oral annotation problems of existing dictation systems have not helped to encourage those people who are inherently reluctant to use dictation systems.